


For Love of a Man

by Merfilly



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josette finds no peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love of a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



In the end, it was Josette's love that cursed her, far more thoroughly than Angelique could. She went to her death, disconsolate over the loss of the man she had once known. He was trapped in the monster he had become, and Josette sought escape.

Escape, however, eluded her, for either Barnabas's workings to bring her back to his side, or Angelique's curse upon them all took her love for the lost man, and transformed her. No rest could be found, so long as a Collins was in danger. In the end, Josette could only hope to spare them pain.


End file.
